Changing the Past
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: What happens when Ron, Harry and Hermione have a time turner malfunction & get stuck in 1971, at Hogwarts with their parents, the future Order and future Death Eaters! Will everything go smoothly? Will Hermione fall for a certain Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat idly in the Gryffindor common room, watching the flames of the fire lick up. Only hours ago, Harry had watched Dumbledore die. He watched the light leave his eyes and his lifeless body fall. Harry had tear tracks down his face and hadn't said a word all night, only cried. "I wish there was something I could have done, something to stop it." Harry said, in his broken, strained voice.

Hermione wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "Harry, there is something you can do."

Ron and Harry both looked up at her, surprised. Hermione tugged something from out of her shirt; a time turner.

"How- what?" Ron said.

"I- uh, shouldn't have this." She said shamefully "But I do, so we should make use of it."  
"But how do you have a time turner? I thought you handed it in at the end of third year." Ron asked.

"Yes, I did. I got this somewhere else."

"Where is 'somewhere else'?"

"The room of requirement."

"Woah! Good thinking!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry said, standing up in a rush, let's save Dumbledore!" Ron and Hermione stood up. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the big red arm chair and put it over all three of them. Suddenly, the door burst. "I really hope Harry's okay." Ginny said to Neville, as they walked towards the three under the invisibility cloak. Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed still, careful not to attract any attention to them selves.

"Me too." Neville said, not realizing he was about to walk into three people. But, unavoidably, he did. He bumped Hermione, who was holding the time turner, into an arm chair, pulling the two boys with her – they fell over on top of Hermione. All of a sudden, people started moving around them, people they did not recognize, until finally, people stopped moving and they were left standing in an empty Gryffindor common room.

"How far back in time do you think we have gone?" Ron asked, pulling the cloak and time turner off and sitting up.

"Crap!" Hermione hissed, under her breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The time turner! It's smashed!" She cried out.

"It's okay; we will just go to the room of requirement and get another one." Ron said.

"We can't, Ronald!" She snapped, "We are in October, 1971!"

"How do you know?" He asked, "How is it she knows everything?" He said to Harry.

She picked up a piece of parchment, which on it was an essay for potions, and the date, _October the 21__st__, 1971. _

"Time turners were invented in June, 1971! We can't go to the room of requirement and get something that doesn't exist!" She yelled in panic.

"Shh!" Ron hissed, "Someone could hear you."

"Hey, guys, you think my parents are at Hogwarts at this time? They could even be up in the dorms!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry… It's best not to go and meddle with time." Hermione warned him, but he was clearly not listening.

Harry let out a gasp, "I've got a brilliant plan!"

"Yes - we need to go to Dumbledore, now!" Hermione said. Harry ignored her, again.

"We should find Voldemort and kill him, now!"

"No!" Hermione said sternly, "You can't! You don't understand. When I was first given a time turner in third year, I was told not to do that kind of stuff, and even that exactly. You can't go around changing the past, terrible things will happen. You just can't!" She said, clearly distressed by the idea.

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron promised her they would not do anything drastic to alter history, for example, killing Voldemort.

"Now, let's find Dumbledore and explain." Hermione said, making her way to the door, with the boys in tow.

They walked through the eerie corridors of a sleeping Hogwarts; it looked exactly the same as when they had left. Occasionally the portraits would yell at them to get back to bed.

They came to Dumbledore's office entrance, "May we please go up? We need to speak to Dumbledore, immediately! It's crucial we see him!" Hermione said to the gargoyle. It shook its head.

"Please?" She begged, half yelling. "Let us up!" She demanded loudly. The gargoyle refused, again. After a few minutes of commotion, Dumbledore came down from his office to see what the problem was.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, as he came down the steps, "Thank Merlin!"

Dumbledore gave her a puzzled look, through his half moon spectacles. "Sorry, my dear, but would you care to explain who you three are and why you are here in Hogwarts, dressed in uniform. You clearly do not go here; I know all of my students."

"Sir, we _do _go here."

"We _will _go here." Ron corrected her.

"We are students from the future, sir. We accidently came back using a time turner, but it broke and we cannot get back." Harry explained.

Dumbledore looked at the three cautiously.

"Time turners were not invented until June, 1972"

He frowned, "Please come up – it seems we have a lot to discuss."

The three sat down in his office and introduced themselves, "How exactly did you end up in this – shall we say – tricky situation?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Sir, as I am sure you understand, we can't tell you an awful lot about it and about the future, as it may alter the future drastically." Hermione said.

"I understand, Miss Granger. Can you please tell me anything that may help us, though?"

She hesitated, "Well, were using the time turner to go back into time – for reasons we can't share – when someone fell on us causing the time turner to come to this date and smash." She said, taking out the broken time turner.

"I see." He said slowly, "And you say these time turners were not invented until June, 1972?"  
"Yes sir." They all said.

"I can think of one solution." He said, "It's a tad risky, but it's the only one to keep you three under my watch."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"For you three to stay at Hogwarts until the year as ended – by that time it will be June, 1972, and you will be free to go back to the future."

The three nodded in agreement. Dumbledore continued to ask them questions and Hermione continued to give him answers that would not reveal much about the future.

"So Mr. Weasley, your parents are in Gryffindor, as are yours Mr. Potter?" The boys nodded.

"But my parents were killed when I was one." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "By whom?"

"We can't say." Hermione answered.

"Miss Granger, you are muggle born, yes?" Dumbledore confirmed. Hermione nodded, "From what you have told me you have relations with mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins." Dumbledore said, "Does it seem appropriate and safe to put you three in Ravenclaw?"

They looked at each other, and decided that it was.

"I will get into contact with you three each day to see how things are going. Oh, and remember your cover stories – you three are exchange students from Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Miss Granger your name will be Hermione Shore, you are muggle born, and you specialized in Singing. Mr. Weasley, your name will be Ronald Sunder, pureblood, specialized in drama. And Mr. Potter, your name will be Harry Kearns, half-blood and also specialized in drama." Dumbledore had drilled their cover stories into them over and over again.

"Sir, do you have any students by the name of Lily Evans and James Potter?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, and Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett!" Ron added.

"Ahh, your parents'… yes they are all in first year." Dumbledore paused, "I recommend you make as little interaction as possible with any people you know, as changing the past can damage the future." He warned them, "Now come along and you can change into Ravenclaw robes."

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! :D**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down the silent corridors of Hogwarts, to the Ravenclaw tower where the 7th year Prefect of the Ravenclaw house was waiting for them. "Hi!" She greeted them happily, "I'm Rosa Fredricka, I'm the Prefect for Ravenclaw and I am in 7th year. It's lovely to meet you all!"

The trio returned her enthusiasm, introducing themselves by their fake names as 6th years.

"Shall we go inside?" Rosa said as she knocked on the bronze, eagle-shaped knocker.

"Feed me and I live, but give me water and I die. What am I?" The knocker asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with no clue, where as Hermione and Rosa looked deep in thought.

"Fire!" Hermione answered.

The door swung open. "As you noticed, to enter our common room you must answer a question to enter." Rosa explained.

"And what if we don't know the answer?" Ron asked.

Rosa chuckled, "You wait for someone who does." The boys looked at each other with a face that said 'we're screwed.'

"Would you like a quick tour of the tower?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired – I might just go to bed." Hermione answered, "But I'd really appreciate a tour tomorrow." She smiled. The boys went to their dorm and round their beds, whilst the girls went to theirs.

Hermione squinted in the darkness, looking around at the sleeping girls – there was no one she recognized, thank Merlin!

Hermione jumped into her comfortable bed and soon drifted to sleep. Her dream was chaotic – her parents were there, then she was in a maze looking for the exit, then she was in her home – but sleeping in her mother and father's room, then she was running around the maze again until she met someone, she couldn't see who but who ever they were had long curly hair. She smiled at this person, the mystery person and they got talking. Eventually Hermione stopped running through the maze and just sat down and talked to this person. They were just about to show their face when Hermione woke up. She tried to remember her dream and the person she met, tried to dig deep and recall the persons voice, but she couldn't. Hermione shook her head, and sat up – she needed to pee. _Great, _she though, _just great. I get woken up from a dream because I need to pee and I don't even know where the Ravenclaw bathrooms are. I should have taken up that offer of a tour. _

She searched the tower for a short while, before giving up and deciding to use the closest bathroom she knew, only about a 3 minute walk from the Ravenclaw tower.

She slipped on her shoes and robes and headed for the bathroom. The fifth floor bathroom was hardly ever busy, only Ravenclaw's would use it really, because it was so far from any thing other than the Ravenclaw tower.

As excepted the bathroom was empty. Hermione scurried into the closest stall. As she exited the stall, she heard footsteps getting closer and closer, she shrugged – probably just a professor. She ran the water over her hands and then splashed her face – it was still hard for her to believe what had happened.

She settled herself down against a cold wall; she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

Hermione's head whipped up as she heard someone enter the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was the long curly hair, her thoughts went straight to the person in her dream.

The person removed their hood of their Slytherin robes – it was Bellatrix. Hermione was taken aback by the beauty of her; the dark eyes, full lips, flawless skin and dark, curly locks. Hermione took a closer look at the girl standing before her – she noticed tears on her cheeks. Bellatrix wiped them away hastily.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Hermione Shore - I'm a 6th year."

"No you're not!" She scoffed, "I'm a 6th year and I know all of the other people in my year… I _am _a Prefect after all."

"I'm an exchange student from Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, I got here tonight."

Bellatrix eyed Hermione suspiciously. "What are you doing in the bathroom, then?" She demanded.

"I'm in here having a tea party," Hermione scoffed, "What do you think? I needed to pee."

The two girls studied each others eyes intensely for a long 15 seconds, before Hermione broke eye contact.

"What's your name, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black."

"Well then, what are you doing in the bathroom, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked suspiciously; why would she travel from the Slytherin dungeons to the fifth floor just to use the bathroom?

"Having a tea party." She spat sarcastically, "Now get out." She instructed roughly.

"Why should I?" Hermione ventured cautiously.

"Because I said so."

Hermione was about to get up and leave, but decided against it – she wasn't going to be known as a push over… especially to Bellatrix.

"I think I'll stay thanks." She shrugged.

The curly haired girl glared at her, "Leave." She hissed.

Hermione felt her heart race, she was no good at confrontations, "Or what?"

Normally Bellatrix would have given anyone who stood up to her a mouth full or even jinxed - but this girl was different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about her that made Bellatrix walk away. Perhaps it was the fact that she was one of the only people that would have the guts to stand up to her and she admired that, or perhaps it was because of the girl's beauty. What ever it was, it infuriated Bellatrix – she had allowed herself to be beaten at her own game.


	3. Chapter 3

All night Bellatrix had pondering thoughts on that _Hermione _girl she had met in the bathroom. She admired her - yet despised her. She admired her courage but despised the fact she had beat her at her own game, and seen her cry. The young Slytherin was annoyed by the fact she had let a girl she barely knew get under her skin, annoyed by the fact she had walked away from the arising fight, because she _always _won a fight.

As much as she did despise Hermione, she couldn't help but feel _something _towards her. She didn't know what it was she felt – weather it was admiration of courage or admiration of her beauty. She didn't know what it was but it was something. She felt an urge to find this girl again, to see her again. She didn't know why or what she was going to do when she found her. She resisted the urge and decided just to go to bed – it seemed like the easiest option.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next day she noticed 'her trunk' had arrived, changing and getting reading for class, she made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room where she found Ron and Harry talking to Rosa and a blonde haired girl she thought looked familiar, who was talking in a soft, airing voice about nargles. _That must be Luna's mum, _Hermione thought at she joined them.

"Hi!" She smiled at the four, who smiled back.

"How did you sleep, Hermione?" Rosa asked politely.

_What sleep? _Hermione thought, after she had left the bathroom, she tossed and turned all night in her bed and when she did sleep her dreams were haphazard and filled with Bellatrix, but of course Hermione replied that she slept well.

After Rosa and Lyra (Luna's mum) gave them a quick tour of the Raven claw tower, they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Ron sat next to Rosa and was talking away to her – he clearly had a bit of a thing for her, Hermione smiled – Rosa was _much _better than Lavender Brown. Harry, Lyra and Hermione were talking about classes, though Hermione was not fully paying attention, her mind was wandering to thoughts of Bellatrix, she had even caught herself scouring the Slytherin table for her, but she couldn't see her.

Just before Dumbledore dismissed the school to go to classes, he announced that there were 3 exchange students, he did not say who or ask them to stand up, probably because he didn't want to attract too much unneeded attention to the three.

"What have you got now?" Rosa asked them.

"Me and Ron have a free period then Transfiguration." Harry said.

"I have charms with the Slytherins." Hermione said, she was hoping Bellatrix would be in her class.

"So do I." Lyra said, so Hermione and her maneuvered there way thought the crowed corridors to charms with Professor Presint. As they took there seats, there were many murmurs and whispers that followed Hermione discussing her and how she must be the new exchange student.

Hermione scoured the room for Bellatrix, ignoring the whispers, only to be disappointed when she wasn't there.

The charms lesson was all theory that day, and the lesson seemed to go quite slow. Half way through the lesson class was interrupted when Bellatrix walked into class. She didn't say anything as she took her seat with two other Slytherins. "You're late, Miss Black." Professor Presint pointed out to her.

She shrugged, "I know." The short, chubby professor just sighed and shook his head before carry on with his class.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the newly arrived Bellatrix; there was something about her that intrigued her – this did not go unnoticed by Bellatrix, she flashed her eyes over to Hermione, who blushed with the embarrassment of being caught, she looked down at her book. When she looked back up, Bellatrix's eyes were still carefully studying Hermione; Bellatrix took a mental note of Hermione's embarrassment, _easily embarrassed, _she thought, _not a good weakness to have. _Seconds upon seconds passed – their eyes still locked and once again it was Hermione who broke the eye contact.

The rest of the lesson ticked on slowly, with quick glances stolen from both witches, discreetly of course - because Bellatrix couldn't be caught staring at a _her_, and Hermione couldn't be caught starting at Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Hermione was secretly disappointed when the day progressed and she did not have any sort of encounter with Bellatrix. Dinner came and went, yet still no sight of the curly-haired Slytherin girl that would not escape Hermione's thought. _This is ridiculous. This is Bellatrix Lestrange; she should not be on my mind! _Hermione scolded herself, but then it clicked it was not Bellatrix _Lestrange_ – it was Bellatrix _Black. _Essentially, yes, they were the same person just younger, but yet they were so completely not the same person. Hermione pondered on the thought, was it possible that Bellatrix Black was a completely different person to her older self? Was there perhaps some passion and some empathy still there in Bellatrix Black?

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the Ravenclaw common room, lounged in the big blue arm chairs by the fire. "So we are going to be stuck here, in the past for the rest of the school year?" Ron sighed; they hadn't really had a chance to talk about what had happened since they got themselves stuck in this situation.

"I'm afraid so." Hermione said.

"Do you think that when we get back to the future, everything will still be the same as when we left?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I hope so, because if it isn't that means we would have done something to change the past, and changing the past is never normally a good thing." Hermione answered.

The time seemed to fly by as the three talked and laughed. They had talked about their day – they had all recognized people; Harry and Ron saw their parents and a few other people, Hermione neglected to tell them about her encounters with Bellatrix.

"It was so strange seeing my mum and Snape sitting next to each other at lunch and laughing together. I badly wanted to go up to them." Harry said, to which Hermione reminded both the boys about what Dumbledore said about interaction with people you know, not that she was innocent of that at all. They had laughed about absurd things that could be different when they got back, like Snape actually using shampoo.

After a while, the boys headed up to bed, leaving Hermione sitting by the fire alone - her thoughts wandered to Bellatrix. She wanted to find out if she was different to her older self, if she was capable of empathy and passion; emotions other than manipulation and sadistic insanity. Hermione was staring to think that she was, because during that time that she looked into her eyes, they had seemed soft, delicate almost, not like Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes that were hard and cold. And after all, she was crying when she walked in to the bathroom the other night. _The bathroom _Hermione thought. That's it! She would go to the bathroom tonight, where she and Bellatrix had met the other night and see if she was there – maybe she would be able to see through that mask she put up and find out who she really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione tip-toed through the corridors, praying she would not get caught out of bed. As she rounded the corner to the 5th floor bathroom, she began to realize she hadn't thought out her plan very well – what was she going to do, what was she going to say? '_Oh hi, Bellatrix! Just wondering if you are as capable of empathy, because the future you isn't.' Yes, that would go down oh so well, _Hermione thought.

It was too late to back out now, Hermione concluded as she walked into the bathroom, and there sitting down in the exact same spot as Hermione was last night was Bellatrix. _Could she have been waiting for me? Doing the same thing I was – searching her out? _Hermione thought.

The young Slytherin girl looked up from the book she was reading in wand light, "You again?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I am reading."

"You came all the way from the Dungeons to the 5th floor bathrooms to read?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes." She snapped, "Does that bother you?"

"A little, yes."

Bellatrix glared at her, she was slowly being beaten at her own game… again, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Needed the toilet." She said simply.

"And what, the Ravenclaw tower doesn't have toilets?"

Hermione shrugged, "I like these ones more – they are quieter and I like walking at night." She lied.

They stood there with their eyes locked – something they seemed to do an awful lot, before Bellatrix spoke, "Don't you need to pee?"

_Right, _Hermione thought as she went to the toilet. When she came out Bellatrix hadn't moved from her spot. She washed her hands and shook them dry because the toilets were out of paper towel. "Watch where you flick your water," Bellatrix snapped, "You're getting it on my book!"

Hermione noted her respect for books, but didn't comment, "Why were you crying last night?" She asked, as she cautiously sat down on the floor next to the other girl. She didn't know why she did so, and she was admittedly a bit frightened that Bellatrix would hex her or something.

Bellatrix looked across at her with a hard glaze, "None of your business!"

"Sorry for caring." Hermione mumbled. She did not mean to say, but she did.

"Why the fuck _do_ you care, anyway?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

Bellatrix sighed as she ran her hands through her black curly hair. _What is she doing me? Why do I feel obliged to give her some sort of explanation? Why does she care? _Bellatrix thought.

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Listen, there's no reason to care." She said.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Why do you say that?"

"Because if for some reason you actually _did _care, your care would be wasted because there is nothing you can do to help or to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"None of your business. Why do you care, Hermione? Why? Why the fuck would you care about me? Me of ALL people! Why me?" She yelled.

Hermione tried to remain as calm as possible, was she seeing Bellatrix being insecure? "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you don't know me! And besides, look at me!" She gestured to her entire self, "You would want to care about _this?_"

Was Bellatrix opening up to Hermione? Showing her a bit of who she is – her insecurities? "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You seem smart – you can't put the pieces together? Anyone would take one good look at me walk away. I'm a mess – physically and emotionally. I'm too much of a disaster for anyone to even _consider _caring about! So don't waltz on in here pretending like you care!" She said with exasperation as she stood up hastily.

"Hey!" Hermione said as she stood up after her and grabbed her hand, Hermione's touch sent shivers down Bellatrix's spine.

She whipped around to face Hermione, who still had hold of her hand.

"I'm not going to tell you how you feel inside, but physically your no mess." Hermione told her. She didn't know what kind of reaction she was expecting from the witch, whose hand she was still holding. She didn't even know why she said it, she could have let Bellatrix walk out of the bathroom and never again mention this night – perhaps never talk to her again, but something in Hermione couldn't bear to let that happen.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix said slowly.

"You seem smart – you can't put the pieces together?" Hermione said, using the words Bellatrix had not long ago said to her, "Haven't you looked in a mirror lately? You're beautiful." Hermione help her breath, expecting a slap in the face.

Instead the corner of Bellatrix's lips turned up into a small smile before she shook her head, "Or perhaps you're just delusional." She looked in to Hermione's eyes before slowly releasing her hand from Hermione's – letting her fingers linger a little too long and walking out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Saturday, which meant no classes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke to Dumbledore, he checked up on everything and they reported that all was well. He reminded them not to interact with anyone they know and not to form a bong or relationship with anyone, to which the three said they hadn't and wouldn't. Hermione felt a twang of guilt and uneasiness go through her, she had already had interactions with Bellatrix and created a somewhat strange relationship with her, if you could even call it a relationship.

After been given a brief tour of the castle by Rosa and Lyra (which they did not really need), Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lyra and Rosa decided to go down to the Quidditch pitch a have a mini game, much to Hermione's despise – she never had been good at flying.

"Oh great." Rosa sighed as she walked into the Quidditch pitch, "Slytherins are here."

Hermione's eyes darted around the pitch – she spotted Bellatrix up amongst 5 other Slytherins. "Maybe we should just come back later." Hermione suggested – she did not fancy embarrassing her self in front of Bellatrix.

"Nah, this could be interesting." Harry said with a slight grin – needless to say neither he nor Ron recognized Bellatrix for who she actually was.

"Oh look! If it isn't some prissy little Ravenclaws and their little friends." A Slytherin boy yelled down from his broom, "You fancy a little game? We wouldn't mind kicking your hairy, blue butts." He yelled, earning sneers and laughs from the other Slytherins.

"How good are you guys at Quidditch?" Rosa asked hopefully.

Ron shrugged, "Alright." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry's just being modest!" Hermione interjected, "He's a brilliant Quidditch player!" Ron agreed.

"We might just stand a chance, then!" Rosa grinned, "Come on – let's get some brooms."

In a few moments, they were all up in the air and Hermione was starting to feel uneasy on her broom and she could feel Bellatrix's eyes on her, which didn't help. With in a minute Rosa had scored, she was quite good. The Ravenclaws were in the lead for a while, but the Slytherins caught up. Unsteadily Hermione flew over to defend – well _try _and defend the three goal posts. Before she knew it, Bellatrix was flying straight toward her with a quaffle in her hand; she threw the ball towards the middle hoop hard. Hermione flew up and stopped the ball… but not in the way she had planned. The ball hit her in the stomach and the last thing she remembered was falling fast from her broom before it all went black.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by Harry, Ron, Lyra and Rosa.

She was bombarded with 'Hermione!', 'thank Merlin you're awake', 'how are you feeling?' before Madame Pomfrey bustled over, shooing them all away from her bedside, "Let the poor girl breath!" She exclaimed, to which Hermione smiled lightly, "Drink this up – it's to help with the pain and the concussion." She said, handing Hermione a small glass of orange liquid. Timidly Hermione smelt it; it smelt like orange, she deemed it okay to drink so she threw it all back in one go.

"You should be alright to leave by morning." Madame Pomfrey informed her as she said before she walked away.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore." She smiled, "And hungry." She added with a light chuckle. Lyra handed her the chocolate on her bed side table which she ate gratefully, "What's the time?"

"Uhh – 6 pm." Harry said.

"You guys will be missing dinner; you should go before all the good food is gone."

"It's okay, we will stay with you." Harry said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Don't be silly – go, really it's okay." She smiled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow when I get out."

Hermione started to regret telling them to go – there was really nothing to do but think, and of course, that led to Bellatrix. She didn't blame Bellatrix for putting her in the hospital wing; it really wasn't her fault, Hermione should have known better than to try and stop the ball.

Flashbacks of the other night swarmed Hermione's head – the way Bellatrix's hand were soft, the way she felt a surge of electricity run through her at the touch of the other witch.

When Hermione heard footsteps she was about to protest, thinking it was Harry or Ron and tell them to go to bed because it was late, but when she looked up she saw Bellatrix walking her way. She couldn't help but smile when she sat down at her bedside.

"Hi?" She said slowly.

Bellatrix jerked her chin up as if to say 'hi'.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know." She shrugged, "I suppose I owe you an apology for knocking you off your broom, or something."

"I could have died." Hermione said with a slight sarcastic tone, which Bellatrix didn't pick up.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Stop being a drama queen."

Hermione just smiled, "You don't really owe me an apology; it was my own stupid fault to think I could actually stop your ball successfully."

Bellatrix shrugged, "I can settle with it being your fault, then."

Hermione laughed lightly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit then Bellatrix announced she should be going.

"Wait – no!" Hermione said a bit too urgently. The Slytherin girl raised her eyebrows, "Why don't you stay, I mean I'm pretty board down here."

Bellatrix hesitated, "Well I did actually have plans for a tea party in the 5th floor bathrooms." She joked, maybe even smiled a bit. Hermione chuckled lightly, "But I suppose I can stay." She concluded.

"Hey – what did you mean when you said you were an emotional mess?" Hermione asked her.

"What is it with you wanting to know things about me?" She snapped.

"Maybe I care about you." She ventured.

"_Maybe_?"

Hermione just shrugged, "Are you going to tell me?"

Bellatrix sighed, "It's complicated, okay?"

"We've got all night."

"Listen, Hermione – you don't want to get involved with me and my fucked up little world."

"Maybe I do."

Bellatrix looked at her; their eyes piercing each other. Bellatrix looked down, "Trust me – you don't."

"But what if I do? Maybe I can help," Hermione paused, "If you let me."

"There's nothing you can do to help." She said sharply.

"Will you at least tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What the problem is, why you're an 'emotional mess'."

"It's just family problems, okay?"

Hermione decided not to push the subject anymore, she had already pushed a little too hard, and if she had kept going Bellatrix probably would have got up and left.

"Okay… well, if you change your mind and think I'll be able to help – you know where to find me."

Bellatrix was slightly taken aback by Hermione's kindness.

"I should get going, it's pretty late." Bellatrix said.

"Oh, okay…" Hermione said; the other witch picked up a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll see you around." She said softly, with a hint of suggestion in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix sat on the floor near the fire in the Slytherin common room. She regretted walking out of the hospital wing, she should have stayed. She sighed what was Hermione doing to her? Why did she feel the need to be around her so much?

Narcissa walked down the stairs to the common room the find her sister by the fire, "Hi Bella." She greeted her.

"Hi." She greeted her blonde sister, who sat down next to her.

"What's up?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing, Cissa – I'm fine."  
"Bella, you can't lie to me." Bella didn't say anything; her younger sister had always seen straight through her, "You have that look in your eyes, again." Narcissa told her.

"What look?"

"The same look when you met Lucy. You look almost happy again." A pang of pain surged through Bellatrix at the mention of Lucy. Lucy was Bella's girlfriend who had died a year ago.

"I miss her." Bella admitted.

"Or course you do, it would be a little worrying if you didn't."

"You know not last night but the night before was our one year anniversary – it was also the night she died."

Cissy nodded, "I know."

"I can't believe it's been a year since she died." She sighed as she took a swig of her fire whisky.

Narcissa took the drink out of her sisters hand, "It's late, Bella, go to bed."

Bella nodded, it was 3 am, "Night sis." She said as she walked upstairs.

Bella didn't get any sleep, she simply tossed and turned, eventually her thoughts led to that one witch that had not left her mind in days - chewed over what Narcissa had said, 'you have that look in your eyes, again' - she was saying that she was falling for someone, again. Her little sister had always been able to tell what was going on inside Bella's head, and she was rarely wrong about what she saw in her sister. On one level, Bellatrix did not want to admit Narcissa was right, about having 'that look in her eyes', but on another level she acknowledged just how right she was.

* * *

The next morning Hermione bounded out of the bed, she was glad to be getting out of the hospital wing. Despite the fact that it was 5 am and the rest of Hogwarts was sleeping, Madame Pomfrey let her go. Hermione liked walking the halls when everyone was sleeping - it was peaceful.

As she round a corner she collided with someone, "Hey watch where-" the person looked up, "Hermione?"

"Bellatrix?"

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I was eager to get out of the hospital wing. You?"

"Getting breakfast."

"At 5 am?" She frowned, "Where are you going to get breakfast from at 5 am?"

"The kitchen… Do you, uh – want to come?"

Hermione was surprised, to say the least, at Bella's offer, "Sure, why not." She said, following her.

"Do you always get up this early?" Hermione asked her.

"Nah, I'm normally a late riser – I just didn't go to bed last night."

"You stayed up all night?"

Bellatrix nodded, "The tea party was wild." She joked. Hermione laughed, "Yep, it was just me and a bottle of fire whiskey." Said Bella, "Are you always up this early?"

"Yeah, actually – I love the mornings."

Bella chuckled with amusement, "Mornings are the worst part of the day." She said as she tickled the pear on a painting. The painting swung open to reveal the Hogwarts kitchen. It was huge and empty.

"Why do you hate mornings?"

"Because it bring a new day."

"So what, you stay up all night hoping the morning will just never come?"

"That's normally the plan – it's never worked though." Bella said; her lips turned up into a small smile. She made her way over to the pantry; it was more like a bedroom, though. She pulled out a tin of canned fruit, a fork and sat on the bench eating it, "You eating anything?"

Hermione shrugged – she felt bad stealing food from the kitchen. She sat up on the bench next to Bella who waved the tinned fruit in front of Hermione, offering her some. Hermione peered inside – peaches, she did like peaches. She took the fork from Bellatrix's hand and picked up a peach, "Thanks." She said, putting it in her mouth and handing it back. Both witches sat cross legged, facing each other on the bench eating out of the same tin.

"Do you always come in here?" Hermione asked.

"Never usually in the morning, I'm normally sleeping. I mainly come in at night."

They sat in silence for a while, "Have you got plans for today?" Hermione asked.

"Homework probably and I'll practice my Quidditch techniques – hey you should come along, you seem good at Quidditch." She smirked.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." Hermione said sarcastically, "You're _so _funny."

Bella laughed a little. Hermione realized that she was letting her shield down a little – laughing and smiling. She realized she was nothing like her future self. She wondered how she turned into her future self.

"How about you?" She asked, "Got plans?"

Hermione shook her head, "I've finished all my homework."

The girls finished up their fruit, "We should get going before someone comes in. Hermione said getting off the bench.

"I'll see you around." Bellatrix told her as they stepped outside the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll come down to the Quidditch pitch later." Hermione said; half serious, half joking.

"You sure could use the practice." Bella smirked; she jerked her chin up to say goodbye.

As she walked away Hermione noticed the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was relatively pleased the beginning of her day – she had had breakfast with Bellatrix, who had opened up to her a bit. Hermione didn't quite understand why she felt the need to connect with the other witch, she had her suspicions and they frightened her. She couldn't possibly be falling for Bellatrix Black, could she? She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the Slytherin that had been on her mind since their first encounter in the bathroom.

It was nearing on lunch time when Hermione remember Bella's offer to go down to the Quidditch pitch, she decided against it though, because for one she didn't want to end up in the hospital wing again and two, she didn't know who could be there and wasn't quite sure if her and Bella should be seen together.

"Are you coming down for lunch?" Harry asked Hermione who had been reading in the common room.

"Yeah, let me just get my shoes."

When they got the great hall, it wasn't very busy. Hermione assumed most people were at Hogsmeade. She found herself searching the Slytherin table for Bellatrix, who she couldn't find.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when a girl sat across from her – Hermione had to do a double take, she could have sworn it was Bellatrix – she similar features, only lighter.

"Hi, I'm Andromeda Black, but you can call me Andy." She smiled at Hermione, "You must be the exchange student."

_Bellatrix's sister, _Hermione thought, "Yes, I'm Hermione Shore." She smiled back, "Are you in Ravenclaw?" She hadn't seen her around before.

"Yup, I'm a 7th year."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled.

"And you." Before she had a chance to say anything, she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder – it was Bellatrix and Narcissa, who looked to be in about 5th year. Bella was wearing a tight black skirt, a t-shirt with a bleeding skull on, platform boots and a spiky dog collar. Hermione had never seen Bellatrix out of her robes, even at night she would throw them over the baggy black jumper she would wear. Although Hermione would never even dream of wearing anything remotely similar to what Bella was wearing, she had to admit that it did look good on her, _very _good. Their eyes locked for a moment before Bella looked away to her sister, "Hiya Bella, Cissy." She smiled, "What's up?"

Bella and Narcissa ignored the strange looks she was getting from the Ravenclaws, "We need to speak to you." Bella said; what ever it was didn't sound good, "Now."

Andy frowned, "Okay." She got up, "Bye Hermione."

"Cya." She replied. She caught Bellatrix's eye as they were leaving, she mouthed something that looked like 'tea party' to Hermione. Hermione smiled – Bella was telling her to meet her in the 5th floor bathrooms later, probably at night.

Hermione looked over at Harry who's eyes were filled with hatred and anger. "Do you know who that was?" Harry gritted through his teeth, "That was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix _Black_." Hermione corrected him. Harry glared at her, "Sorry." She said meekly.

"I hate her." Harry gritted through his teeth.

"I understand, Harry, I do – but you have to remember she hasn't killed anyone yet. She could be a very nice person." Hermione said.

Harry glared at her, "You're defending Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, I'm defending Bellatrix _Black._"

Harry nodded, he understood where she was coming from, but still he couldn't help but hate her.

In the whole time Hermione had been caught up with Bellatrix, she hadn't remembered about Harry and how much she hated her; well the future her anyway.

* * *

The day ticked on slowly – Hermione was eager to meet Bella, so when night came and the common room was empty, she scurried off to the 5th floor bathrooms.

Bellatrix wasn't there when she arrived, so she sat down up against the wall and waited for her. Hermione knew she was just making things difficult for herself – getting involved with Bellatrix and all wasn't exactly the best idea, but she couldn't keep herself away, she just couldn't.

She smiled when the young Slytherin walked in. Silently Bella sat down next to Hermione and took a sip from the bottle of fire whiskey in her hand. She offered some to Hermione, who had never had any. She took the bottle from her hand and smelt in cautiously, it had a very strong smell that burn her nostrils, despite that she took a very small sip. It burnt her throat on the way down, she spluttered and coughed. Bella chuckled at her reaction to the drink, "How can you drink that stuff?" She said with disbelief.

Bella shrugged, "It calms me."

"How was your day?" Hermione asked her.

"Pretty crappy."

"Why?"

"Andy got disowned and kicked out of home today."

"Aw gosh, that's terrible – why?" Hermione said sincerely.

"Mother and father found out about her boyfriend." She sighed, Hermione furrowed her brow, "He's a mud – muggle born." Bellatrix explained. Hermione noticed how she stopped herself from saying 'mud-blood', which surprised her.

"Oh." Was all Hermione managed to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be – it's not your fault."

"Is that what you meant when you said 'family problems'?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "No, not really – my family problems are very extensive."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"Nope." She said shortly, taking another sip of fire whiskey, "Anyway, how was your day?"

Hermione shrugged, "The usual, kind of boring."

Bella laughed a little, "Come live in my life – you'll never be bored."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure you must get bored sometimes."

"Eh." She shrugged, before leaning in close to Hermione's ear, "I _always _find a way to have a little fun." She said in a low, suggestive whisper that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix couldn't help but notice the way Hermione's breathing hitched a little – she smirked. Her breath tickled the other witch's neck, before her lips lightly brushed up against the soft skin of Hermione's neck. Hermione body tingled all over with the contact of Bella's skin to hers. Hermione turned her head to face the other witch; their noses were touching. Bella lent in and closed the small gap between them and hungry lips collided. Their tongues fought for dominance (during which Hermione noticed Bella had a tongue piercing) - and of course Bellatrix won. Hermione bit down on Bella's bottom lip, taking with her the tingly sensation from Bella's mouth she only guessed was the fire whiskey as she pulled away for air, she was about to say something before lips were crashed up against hers, again.

Hermione's hands tangled within Bella's raven curls, while the Slytherin's hands slipped gently around Hermione's neck before slowly moving their way down to her waist. Bellatrix shifted her weight and some how ended up sitting on Hermione's lap with her legs wrapped around her waist.

Neither witch left the bathroom for another half an hour.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 1am and Bella hadn't seen Hermione since the previous night, which had consisted of nothing much other than kissing. She felt a strong urge to see Hermione again, to hold her, to kiss her, just to be with her. She recognized these feeling, this was how she had felt about Lucy. Bellatrix wasn't one to fall in love easily, she actually resented falling in love, because in her experiences it had only ended in heart break… but when she did fall, she fell hard; much to her despise.

She was eager to get out of the Slytherin dungeons and up to the 5th floor bathroom where Hermione was presumably waiting, but Narcissa and that blonde kid, Malfoy were in the common room talking – it was clear Cissa had a bit of a thing for him. In the end Bella just walked out the door, and when her sister had asked where she was going she just replied 'out'.

It was a good 10 minute walk to the bathrooms, Bella was surprised she hadn't been caught out of bed during her frequent night time walks. As she had predicted – Hermione was indeed waiting in the bathroom. She stood up and walked over to the Raven haired Slytherin.

"Bella, we need to-" Hermione was cut off by Bella's slender finger on her lips, before she covered her lips with her own. Bella pushed Hermione up against the closest wall and deepened the kiss. Hermione felt her knees go weak and as much as she wanted to continue the kiss she knew she couldn't, she had to talk to Bella.

She pulled back from the passionate kiss and caressed Bella's cheek, "We need to talk."

Bella sighed and sat down, pulling Hermione down with her.

"Bella I like you – I really do…"

"But?"

"But this – us – could get complicated."

"Why? Why does it have to?"

"Because it's me and I'm complicated." It wasn't entirely false, she was complicated; she just left out the part about being from the future and all of that.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She scoffed.

Hermione sighed, "Besides, I'm a muggle-born and if your parents ever found out… well you know what happened to your sister."

"So? Why can't we just be? That's all; just be. Who cares about parent and 'complications'?" Hermione didn't expect Bella to push the subject; she had just expected her to accept what Hermione was saying and walk away, perhaps even hex her for being muggle born, but she didn't. Perhaps Bella actually did care about her; perhaps the kiss actually meant something.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "Okay."

"Okay? As in okay? As in who cares about everything else? As in let's just do this, despite everything?"

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

"I mean us, together, as a couple."

"Okay, let's do _this._" Hermione said; what was she getting herself into? Entering into a relationship with Bellatrix Black, this was most certainly changing the past in one way or another. It couldn't end well, could it?

Bella smiled, not the usual smirk she does, a genuine smile – it was strange, but oh so beautiful. She slowly interlocked her fingers with the Hermione's. Hermione smiled back, she knew that she was getting into something risky – very risky, but perhaps it would be worth it, perhaps it wouldn't end badly… she couldn't see how it wouldn't, but just maybe there was hope... maybe.

They rested their foreheads together, before Bella placed light kisses on Hermione's neck, working her way up to her lips.

* * *

Hermione woke the next day with a smile on her face; a smile she knew probably shouldn't be there, because she was doing something ridiculously stupid, but never the less, it was there.

It was only when she got dressed and went down to the great hall, she realized how tired she was – she and Bella had stayed up all night talking. They had talked about where they would run to if they could – Bella said to somewhere with snow, somewhere like Alaska and Hermione had said to somewhere with sun, like Hawaii.

Hermione got to see another side of Bella; it was almost peaceful and sweet. Of course she had still retorted with witty, sarcastic comments or snapped when Hermione had asked the wrong question.

Hermione sat down amongst the other Ravenclaws eating breakfast – she did enjoy being with the Ravenclaws – they were all so interesting and knowledgeable, she could always strike up an interesting conversation with someone – but it was still weird not being at the Gryffindor table with her friends, she missed them deeply.

She yawned as poured some juice, "You tired, 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Very," She said with a yawn, "Oh and you _need _to learn some table manners." She said with a slight smile, earning a chuckle from the people around her.

After breakfast Hermione headed up to the deserted common room because she had a free period. She sat down at a table and start to tackle her potions essay. With in 15 minutes had only written the introduction, before she was interrupted by someone taping her on the shoulder. It was Andromeda.

"Andy, hi." Hermione smiled, "How are you?" She didn't look too good; bags under her eyes, pale face, messy hair and tear streaked cheeks.

"Been better."

Hermione smiled at her sadly and nodded her head, "Do you want to sit down?" She gestured to the spare seat next to her. She sat sound, "What's wrong?"

"I know you know, Hermione." Hermione furrowed her brow, "I know that Bella told you what was going on." Hermione swallowed hard, did this mean that Andromeda knew about her and Bella? "And I know about you and Bella... she told me." She said, as if she could tell what Hermione was thinking.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"But don't worry - your secret's safe with me." She smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella is... she is a complicated person, she has baggage... I don't want to see either or you get hurt." She said; Hermione could hear a slightly warning tone in her voice.

"I don't want to hurt her, I will try my best not to, I will do anything to make sure I don't." Hermione assured her. What she had said wasn't a lie, but Hermione knew she would probably end up hurting Bella, despite the fact she didn't want to.

"Good." She said, "She likes you a lot. I just never thought I'd see the day when Bellatrix would be dating a muggle-born... No offense intended, after all I _am _in love with a muggle-born." She smiled. Hermione smiled back. "Before I forget; this is for you." She handed her a piece of folded parchment, "It's from Bella - apparently I'm an owl for her now." She chuckled, Hermione smiled.

As Andy got up to leave Hermione said, "Andy, if you ever want to talk or anything, you know where to find me... It must be very hard, what you're going through."

Andy nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate it." She walked up to her dorm.

Hermione quickly scanned the room ensuring it was empty and no one had heard their conversation - she was safe. She carefully unfolded the parchment, it read;

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the Lake (the Forbidden Forrest side) at 12pm sharp tonight.  
_

_-Bella xx  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat in class, willing for the last lesson of the day to go quicker so that she could meet Bella. Monday's were Hermione's longest days, she had a free period at the beginning of the day but finished her last class at 5:45 pm, only 15 minutes before dinner.

Professor Presint was informing the class about an in class quiz what was going to be held in tomorrow. Hermione was trying to concentrate, but with her girlfriend sitting less than 5 meters away – concentrating seemed almost impossible. She blushed a little when Bella caught her staring at her, but the Slytherin just smiled at her, discreetly of course – or so she thought.

Lyra watched the interaction between the two girls, "She is quite pretty, isn't she?" She said to Hermione, who whipped her head around.

"What?"

"Bellatrix, she is quite pretty."

"What – I – uh…"

"I saw you staring at her." She said in an air-fairy voice, she reminded her so much of Luna.

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"Class is dismissed." Professor Presint announced. He left the class to pack up as he walked up to his office closed the door. The class hurriedly packed up and left, but Hermione took her time, as did Bellatrix.

"You can go, I'll meet you up at diner." She told Lyra politely.

Lyra's eyes darted between the only two girls left in the room, before she nodded understandingly, "Okay, I'll see you later."

Bella swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Hermione, "I saw you staring at me." She teased lightly.

"It's a bit hard not too." She said, giving Bella a kiss on the lips, "You are very beautiful." She paused, "You know Lyra caught me looking at you, I think she might suspect something."

Bella scoffed, "That nim-wit. I doubt it – I swear she's insane."

"Hey!" Hermione scolded her, "She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for."

"What ever you say." She shrugged, "Anyway, don't forget about tonight." She snaked her arms around Hermione's waist.

"How could I? What are we doing, anyway?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." She smirked.

Hermione huffed slightly, but with a grin on her face, "Fine." Hermione wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and kissed her lightly. Bella kissed her back more passionately, pushing them up against a desk, causing Hermione to accidentally fall down on it, taking Bella with her. Hermione giggled before pulling away, "Not here, Bella."

Bella huffed childishly, "You're no fun!"

"I can be a lot of fun." Hermione grinned seductively, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Bella grinned, "I'm sure you can."

Hermione released herself from Bella's grip and finished packing up, "Are we telling people - about us, I mean?" Hermione asked her, putting her bag on.

Bella shrugged, "I told Andy because it seemed practical." She explained, "But I dunno... maybe we just don't not tell people, but don't go out of our way to tell people - if you get what I mean?"

"Yeah - so we don't really hide it, and if people find out, they find out, type thing."

"Pretty much." She shrugged, "Shall we go to dinner?" Hermione nodded as Bella interlocked their fingers together.

They past a few people in the corridors who would frown or murmur something to one another about them - but it probably was an odd sight to others, after all, Bellatrix had a bit of a reputation for being cold-hearted. When they got to the great hall most people were already eating. "Don't forget about tonight - 12pm ay the lake and wear something warm, it'll be cold." Bella reminded her girlfriend. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down at the Slytherin table next to Narcissa, who like the other Slytherin's, hadn't seen anything.

Hermione wandered over to the Ravenclaw table but couldn't find Harry or Ron, so she sat down next to Andy who raised her eyebrows at Hermione, with a smirk tugging at her lips, "You guys telling people, or...?"

"You saw that, I take it." Hermione laughed, "We're not not telling people."

"I see." She said.

"Anyway, how have you been?" She said.

She shrugged, "You know how it goes."

"Andy." She said softly and sadly, not knowing what else to say, "Where are you going to stay?"

"With Ted and his family... Anyway, let's not talk about it now, I don't want to think about it." Hermione nodded understandingly, "Anyway, I here you have plans for tonight."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah - your sister is very mysterious, she won't tell me a thing."

Andy laughed, "That's Bella alright. You'll have fun I'm sure... but if you get caught out of bed and loose Ravenclaw points, I'm not going to be happy." She said, pretending to be serious.

"I'll try." Hermione laughed. They talked and laughed for the rest of dinner until there was not many people left in the great hall, "I should try and get some sleep before midnight... I swear all these night time outings with Bella is going to be the death of me." She said with a yawn and headed up to the common room.

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off at 11:35pm, luckily it didn't wake anyone. She threw on some warm clothes and shoes, despite feeling bad about it - crept up to the boys dorm and pinched Harry's invisibility cloak (because he wouldn't be using it tonight, right?), threw it on and tiptoed quietly through the sleeping castle. Hermione shivered as she stepped out side, Bella was right - was a cold night.

When she got to the lake she could see Bella's silhouette. She took off the cloak and tapped her on the shoulder. She span around to face Hermione, "You're late." She frowned.

"By about 4 minutes, I'll think you'll live." Hermione smiled.

"I suppose..." Bella smiled back. She gave her a gentle kiss and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

Hermione let Bella lead her to where ever they were going. They walked on the outskirts of the forest before they came to a garden. Bella opened the small silver gate and lead Hermione to the other side of the garden. _It's like a fairy tale garden in here, _Hermione thought as she observed the beautiful big trees and the flower beds of black and red roses. Bella stopped underneath a giant tree which had a large orange and yellow striped hammock strung up underneath it and dozens of candles lining the tree.

"You did all of this?" Hermione breathed. Bella nodded, "No offense, but I wouldn't have taken you for the romantic type."

Bella chuckled, "Then you're in for some pleasant surprises." She grabbed Hermione's waist pulling her down onto the hammock with her. She threw a large, warm rug over them and they snuggled in close together.

"This is beautiful." Hermione told her.

"Just like you." Hermione blushed and kissed Bella's neck. She sucked at the same spot of soft skin on her girlfriend's neck until she was sure she had left a hickey. "Marking your territory on me?" Bella chuckled slightly.

Hermione chuckled back, "You bet."

The young witches talked about nothing and everything; it was just past 4 am when they made their way back up to the castle.

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking it so far! Still more to come! Drop me a review if you'd like to let me know what you think :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke the Lyra shaking her gently, "Wake up, Hermione, you'll be late for class."

Hermione open her eyes groggily, "What's the time?"

"7:15."

Hermione sighed pulling her self out of bed – she was tired from last night with Bella.

"I believe you have a few hickeys, but not to worry – your hair should cover them." Lyra smirked.

Hermione blushed, "I – uhh…" She covered the hickeys on her left that Bella had left. Lyra left and Hermione dressed for class. She carefully positioned her hair to cover the three hickeys her girlfriend had left and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys." She smiled, sitting down next to Harry, Andy and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione." They smiled, "What have you got first?"

"Transfiguration, you?"

"We have the same." Harry said, "Why are you down so late?"

"I uh – overslept." She said; it wasn't really a lie. "What have you got, Andy?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Potions – we are learning about love potions." She smirked, "Not that you'll need it." She gestured to the hickeys on Hermione's neck, she hastily re arranged her hair.

Harry frowned, "Who are they from?"

"Well, umm…" She stuttered, she shot a quick glare at Andy, who just laughed.

"You haven't told them yet?" She asked.

"Told us what?" Ron frowned.

"Well – I - uhh…"

"Yes?" Harry pressed.

"Uhh…"

"Got a girlfriend." Andy interjected, Hermione threw her another glare, "You are spending too much time with Bella – you're picking up her glare."

"Bella?" Harry asked, "Who's Bella?"

"My girlfriend." She admitted.

"Bella who?"

"Bellatrix Black." She gulped.

She could see the anger in Harry's eyes, "Oh." He tried to remain calm, "Excuse me." He said standing up and walking away.

Ron and Hermione ran after him, "Wait, Harry!" Hermione yelled desperately. She grabbed his hand. They stopped just outside the great hall.

"Bellatrix Black? Really?" He yelled, "_Her _of all people, her?"

"I'm sorry, Harry! It's not like a meant to fall for her."

"Her? Oh god." He sighed.

"Yes. You don't know her like I do – she's amazing."

"She killed Sirius." He gritted through his teeth.

"No she didn't! She hasn't done anything!"

"But she will."

"How do you know? What if this changes her?"

Harry thought about that for a second before shaking his head, "What happened to not forming any sort of relationship with people, especially people we know?"

"I know, I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I love her, I can't just walk away."

"Well you're going to have to – what happens when we have to go back?"

"I don't know. I've been trying not to think about that." She admitted.

"Hermione, listen – this will get complicated, too complicated. Walk away while you can."

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I just can't. Would you walk away from Ginny if I told you to?" He didn't say anything, "See, you couldn't, could you?"

Harry sighed, "How much does she know about our… situation."

"Not a thing."

Harry sighed, "Hermione…"

"I know, I know. This is a stupid thing to do, it's risky and irresponsible, but I can't walk away Harry, I just can't." Harry could hear the desperation and distress in her voice.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "This is a big gamble."

"I know, but…" She trailed off.

Harry nodded understandingly – he knew what it was like to love someone. He thought of Ginny, he missed her so much. "Anyway, I'll see you guys at class." He sighed and walked off.

Hermione looked at Ron who looked slightly confused and was still trying to take it all in, "So, you and Bellatrix?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't need a lecture from you too, Ron."

"I wasn't going to give you one. I mean yeah, this isn't ideal and it could get complicated," Hermione frowned at him, "BUT, if you're happy then I suppose that's all that counts, right?"

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Thanks."

* * *

When they got to Transfiguration Harry was already sitting outside the door waiting for McGonagall to open class, they still had another few minutes.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said.

He looked up at her, "Hi." He was still a bit mad with her.

Hermione felt someone tug on her hand, it was Bella. Her face soften and her eyes lit up, "Hi, Bella." She smiled.

"Hi." Bella smiled back, with a soft look in her eyes.

Harry observed the two interact; he could see the love in Hermione's eyes. Bella gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and kept hold of her hand.

"Harry, Ron - this is my girlfriend, Bellatrix." Hermione introduced her, though the introduction was kind of pointless; they already knew she was.

Harry nodded as politely as he could manage, whilst Ron said hi; he looked a little intimidated by the Slytherin.

When they walked into class Bella kept hold of Hermione's hand and they sat down at one of the two seated desks and Ron and Harry sat in front of them. He looked back at the two girls who were laughing about something, even though he wasn't too keen on this new relationship yet, he had to admit they looked happy and he was glad that his friend was happy - even if the circumstances weren't exactly great


End file.
